Drunken Sailor
by MayBeAPolarBear
Summary: Eridan, after being dumped by his long-time girlfriend Feferi, ends up drowning his sadness at the local bar. R-M for language.


**Author's Note : Drabble request from Erisols!**

* * *

Eridan let his heavy head slump down onto the polished surface of the bar table. Perhaps he'd had a little too much to drink that evening. Well, it wasn't his fault he was in this state. Maybe if she was still with him, he wouldn't even be in this situation. But the bottom line was, he had decided to drown all of his problems with drink and was now feeling the consequences; as the alcohol was getting to his head and clouding up his perceptions.

"That fuckin' bitch…" slurred Eridan, "I don't.. need her…"

-.-.-

However, earlier on that day, Eridan hadn't been in such a foul, hateful mood. In fact, he'd been quite the opposite. He'd finally plucked up the courage and willpower to propose to his long-time girlfriend, Feferi Peixes, only to be left with bruised feelings. He'd gone to that fancy jewellers shop on the corner; with the savings he'd kept aside for just such an occasion, and purchased that ring he'd had his eyes on ever since they'd first started dating. A gorgeous hoop of silver; adorned with glittering aquamarines and shards of amethyst. It was pricey, but he was willing to spend anything to make the proposal perfect. With the boxed ring in his pocket, Eridan had jostled over to Feferi's house; as excited as anything, shivering slightly as he stood on the front step and rang the doorbell. That was when things started to turn sour.

Feferi answered the door. Everything was going to plan; at least as far as Eridan knew. She looked even more stunning than usual; with her mass of extensively long, curly red hair falling to her hips and her rouged cheeks. Before Eridan could say a word, Feferi spoke out.

"Hey, Eridan. There's something I need to tell you…" she had said, with a slight frown. "I don't really think things are working out for us anymore…"

Hope shattered.

"W-what do you mean?" Eridan stammered, feeling his heart sink like a battleship in his chest. "I thought things were working out swimmingly between us! What are you talking about, Fef?"

"Well, they're not!" Feferi snapped, tears beginning to well up in her ice-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Eridan, but we're over! I just feel that you're holding me back too much, and I can't cope with it!"

"F-Fef!" Eridan tried to ask what he'd done to make her so upset. But he was cut off once again.

"I don't want you in my life anymore. Just go." Feferi had slammed the door shut, before exploding into tears inside. It took a moment for Eridan to register the situation, for in that moment, he couldn't feel any emotion whatsoever. Then, he too burst into an inconsolable fit of tears; slamming his fists against Feferi's front door, and screaming about how much he hated her. The anger quickly drained his fiery energy, and the raven-haired boy collapsed against the door of the house; huge tears rolling down his face and spattering the concrete below. After taking a few minutes to reflect on what had happened, Eridan managed to pull himself up and staggered away from the house. He remembered that he still had some spare cash; left over from buying the ring, in his wallet. And he knew exactly how he was going to spend it.

-.-.-

"Hey bro. You okay?" Eridan felt somebody shaking him gently by the shoulder. Groggily, he rose up, coming face-to-face with the assistant bartender; Gamzee Makara, who had poured all of his drinks earlier. "You look pretty fucking wasted, buddy."

"W-what's it to you…" grumbled Eridan. With any further provocation, Eridan would have started a fight, but he was so exhausted from crying that he just simply didn't have the energy to do so. His hands still throbbed from pounding them against Feferi's front door. All that was left for him to do was to act aggressively, even though his head was thumping like mad.

"Well, I was just watching you down all those beers. Motherfucking miracle, that was. Never seen a brother drink so much in such a short space of time." the bartender hummed, taking the spare seat next to Eridan and draping his arm around the other's shoulders as a friendly gesture. Eridan responded by grunting and shrugging him away. "What's got you down, pal? A problem shared is a problem solved or whatever."

Eridan pressed his fingertips to his temples and sighed. "If you really wanna fuckin' know, I just got dumped by the one girl I've ever given two shits about. An' I was about to get down on one knee an' propose, too…"

Gamzee gave him a sympathetic look. As sympathetic as the fellow could muster, as he seemed as if he was a few beers short of a six pack; with his frizzy mane of jet black hair, and his dazed expression. "Well shit, brother. That's a motherfucking shame." He dropped his arm onto Eridan's shoulder again, but this time, the intoxicated man didn't bother to shake him away.

"Why do I even care about what you think?" Eridan snarled. "I'm done with carin', anyway…"

"Man, you shouldn't let some girl ruin your life for you. It hurts when they decide to move on, y'know, but that doesn't mean that you can't move on too. There's a whole ton of great new stuff waiting for you just around the corner!"

Eridan looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. "I.. don't feel too good.. I just want to get home…"

Gamzee gave him a comforting smile, and helped Eridan out of his seat. "I'll take you home. I'm always ready to help a brother in need, no matter what."

As Gamzee guided him out of the bar and followed the instructions he'd been given, Eridan realized that maybe there was more to look forward to. They soon approached the house, and as Eridan fumbled around with his keys, Gamzee asked him whether he'd be okay on his own.

"I'll be fine…" Eridan mumbled softly. He pushed the front door open, and stumbled inside. "You should probably be off now, you've got a job to do…"

"Whatever you say, brother." Gamzee nodded; but not before pushing a crumpled slip of paper into Eridan's hand. "My number. Call me.. if you like, need help or anything."

"Thanks…" Eridan forced a smile. "Maybe I will once I sober up."

And with that, Eridan closed the door behind him, leaving Gamzee trying to figure out what he'd just said. Maybe new things were around the corner…


End file.
